Nightmare at Myrtle Plantation
by Zephi the Fox
Summary: Sonic has just started driving and he's pretty reckless so he decided to go on a trip to Louisiana to visit the haunted Myrtle Plantation. BADUM! It turns out that Tails are having some nightmares that are pretty realistic. So realistic, they're deadly...


**(I'm back! You know you missed me, I MISSED YOU! Anyways, fanfic number TWO! Hooray. Now lets see, this is another ENTIRELY unoriginal one for those of you who read my last fanfic (I doubt many people are bored enough to read another one of my stories) but, hi anyways. I'm sorry to say that I will NOT accept fan characters in this story. I found it too hard last time and it kind of screwed around with the storyline. So COMPLETELY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! And put that in neon lights. Enough now, you are probably already sick of me talking.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Sonic characters! BUT SOME DAY…….)**

Sonic turned on the ignition of the brand new Jeep Liberty and put both hands on the wheel. The blue hedgehog was attempting to drive through town for a bit to practice for his driving test. Note the key word there: attempting.

He shifted into reverse and backed out of the parking lot slowly watching what was behind him. He tried to straighten himself out and manage to drive out of the driveway.

"Only 50 miles here Sonic." said Knuckles, a red echidna who was obviously already getting testy with Sonic.

"I'm going 50!" protested Sonic.

"No, you are going 52, you'll get arrested!"

"Can't you just shut up and let me drive?"

"No because you'll get us all heart attacks!"

"Too late!" came Tails, the young two-tailed fox who was holding on for dear life, obviously horrified by Sonics crazy driving.

"Come on Tails, I'm not that bad." said Sonic watching him in his rear view mirror.

"FIFTY!" yelled Knuckles.

"I'M GOING FIFTY!"

Sonic swerved slightly and grazed the curb with his tire.

"Keep your eyes on the road before you get us killed!" said Knuckles.

"Stop yelling at me so I can concentrate!"

"SONIC, STOPLIGHT!" yelled Tails.

Sonic slammed on the breaks just in time to wait at the edge of a four-way.

Knuckles was fuming while Sonic waited for the light to turn green. Tails was tightening his seatbelt.

The light turned green and Sonic sped through the four-way.

"FIFTY!" yelled Knuckles.

"Knuckles, give it up before you get us in an accident!" screamed Tails.

Knuckles crossed his arms and stared coldly at the street. He knew that whenever Tails said something, he meant what he said.

"The cops are in front of us." noted Sonic.

"You better have your god damn seatbelt on." said Knuckles sourly.

"I have it on!" said Sonic.

"I'm afraid to take it off." said Tails wide-eyed.

"What I don't understand is why I should drive when I can just run faster. We won't get anywhere at 50 miles an hour." said Sonic.

"Well, at least we don't have to keep up with you." said Knuckles.

"Actually, I prefer running." said Tails.

Just then, the police sirens sounded and the patrol car slowed down.

"I'm too young to go to jail!" cried Tails.

"They aren't after us, there's some idiot behind us going 55." said Knuckles.

"I'd rather being going 55 then 50." mumbled Sonic.

"Yeah, well I'd rather go slow than be arrested." said Knuckles.

"Will you two just be quiet and pay attention!" said Tails as they approached another stoplight.

"Ok, on this turn, you can go 65." said Knuckles.

"I'm not illiterate Knuckles, I can read." said Sonic.

"Well you aren't that much of a driver." answered Knuckles.

"Well what about you?"

"I got MY driver's license a month ago. Now it's your turn." said Knuckles.

"I think I'd rather just take my tornado to school." said Tails.

"See, Tails can drive a robot walker! And he's 8!" said Knuckles.

"Tails BUILT the tornado, he knows it inside and out." complained Sonic "I don't even know what a car motor looks like."

"Well then find out!" yelled Knuckles.

"Can you too stop yelling and pay attention to the stupid road?" said Tails fearfully.

Sonic and Knuckles involuntarily shut up after noticing how afraid Tails was; took them long enough.

About an hour later, Sonic pulled into an apartment building parking lot and shut off the ignition. Tails ripped his seatbelt off and flew out of the car. He kneeled on the ground and yelled "I'M ALIVE!"

Knuckles jumped out of the car and shook his head.

"Your driver's test is tomorrow and you still suck at driving."

"I'm fine, once you decided to shut the hell up, I made some good progress."

"Progress? You didn't make and progress in driving, you were precluded from learning anything."

"Well. We're still alive aren't we?"

"Look at Tails over there! He's worshipping hard ground!"

"Uh…no I'm not?" said Tails trying to avoid a bad situation.

"He's just taking a break, we've been driving for a while now."

"A break from your crazy driving!" yelled Knuckles.

"Uh, guys…." said Tails.

"If you would've just listened to me the first time-"

"You mean when you told me to go fifty miles per hour when I was ALREADY going fifty?" asked Sonic.

"Uh, guys…" Tails repeated.

"You'll never pass that test now, you're hopeless."

"I don't see the point to driving 50 miles per hour when I can run 10 times faster than that!"

"Because me and Tails like being able to keep up that's why!"

"Guys…." said Tails, now slightly irritated.

"Your horrible! Remember when we almost hit that semi, I've seen road kill with better reflexes!" complained Knuckles.

"Well then, road kill just might be able to pass their drivers test if an annoying red echidna isn't yelling at them while they try to drive."

"GUYS!" yelled Tails.

"WHAT?" Sonic and Knuckles yelled in unison.

"Don't you think we should go to our apartment now so we aren't sitting here yelling at each other until nightfall?"

Tails was right. The bright orange sun was sinking behind the pale clouds. The once bright blue sky was now a vibrant shade of pink tinted with orange and lavender. The waning crescent moon was visible in the evening sky.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered the building climbing the stairs to their apartment, Knuckles and Sonic still bickering along the way. Tails was silent the entire way up the stairs. Mostly because he was thinking about a prototype he was building for a shock watch; a kind of watch that sends and electric current through somebody's body paralyzing them for a short period of time.

The other reason was because he was tired of Sonic and Knuckles bickering. He got sick of hearing it since the moment Sonic first started driving. He had to admit, it was scary driving with Sonic. But Knuckles only made it worse by not just letting Sonic drive. Those two were impossible to keep in one room together for too long without one trying to kill each other; either mentally or physically.

When they entered the apartment, Sonic and Knuckles stopped bickering and simply walked into their bedroom to go to bed.

Tails walked into an extra room that he used as a sort of workshop for everything he made. Inside was his robot walker, his fake chaos emerald, a few gadgets that Sonic and Knuckles had picked up like the air necklace and the bounce bracelet, and an assortment of other random gadgets and gizmos.

Tails sat himself down at a workbench and grabbed what looked like a basic digital watch, only there was no screen for the time to come up, instead there was what looked like a miniature electric rod with the circumference of a needle and the height of your pinky fingernail.

He unrolled some blueprints and began adding electric chargers for the shocker that would send the current through a lightning rod and out towards the aimed subject. He also had to find a way to focus and aim the electrons without having them scatter and hitting more than one person.

He worked on the watch until about midnight, trying numerous times to get the watch to aim on a single subject, but it would always double up and shock some of his gadgets. Sometimes Tails only succeeded in shocking himself.

Tails finally went to bed, exhausted and sore from all of the test runs. He couldn't get those electrons to focus. It would take some kind of magnetic force to hold the electrons together so they would only attack one target, but Tails had no clue what would hold them together like that. Electricity shocks whatever it can, it's point is to hit more electricity. If Tails could stick an item on the target that would attract the electrons it might work. But then it could be easily taken off, and Tails would get ripped to pieces if he tried to put one on a stronger foe. Electricity is more likely to hit water or a tree, so maybe if Tails squirted water at the target first, that would work, but that would take a whole new gadget.

Tails closed his eyes, he was still thinking about that stupid watch as he fell to sleep.

-Tails Nightmare-

Tails was sitting in the back seat of a car with Sonic driving. He was actually doing all right, and Tails was enjoying the ride. It was late at night, and the street lights were illuminating the road.

As they drove on, the streetlights started to flicker. Tails just ignored it, but after a while, he was wondering if they were going to go out. The lights stopped flickering. Tails sighed and watched the dark road as they drove along. There was a small "pop" and the streetlights snuffed out like candles.

"Must be a power outage." said Sonic.

They kept on driving, until they noticed a girl at the side of the road with her thumb out. Sonic stopped and rolled down his window.

"You need a ride?" he asked.

The girl nodded and smiled, eagerly getting in the backseat. She turned to look at Tails and smiled. There was a flash of blinding light in front of Tails' eyes. He had a pounding headache, and it felt like somebody had stabbed his head with a flaming knife. Yet just as quickly as the pain came, it all stopped.

"You all right back there Tails?" asked Sonic watching him in his rear view mirror.

"Yeah, just a headache." he replied.

As they drove on, Tails noticed how the girls skin was turning pale. Tails put his hand on her shoulder and asked "Are you alright?"

The girl's hand flew up to Tails' arms and she clawed her now long and yellow fingernails into his skin.

The girl's head turned revealing her gray and withering skin. Her eyes were pitch black, they had lost their once beautiful shine. Her smooth and shiny black hair slowly became messed up and greasy gaining a grayish tint.

Tails tried to scream, but he couldn't. The girl smiled revealing her yellow teeth and a tongue split in half. A long, thick centipede crawled out of her mouth and slithered up Tails' arm. Tails tried to yell again, but he felt as if he was gagged, but his mouth was wide open.

He finally heard the loud, shrieking scream of what sounded like a girl being tortured.

-nightmare end-

Tails bolted up out of his sleep, breathing hard and damp with sweat. Tails closely examined both arms, and found no sign of the wounds he had gained from the girl's fingernails. He felt something crawling on his back and yelped. He hit his back with his hand and found that it was only a fly.

He sighed and lay his head back on his pillow. He was being an idiot, that couldn't really happen. Sure, Tails had seen some weird stuff like Vampires, but he never had an encounter like that. Sure, he had plenty of nightmares like that now, but none of them would ever come true. He had a few dreams about a gray cat once who got trapped in an airplane crash several years earlier, but that was the past. The girl was long gone by time Tails found her.

Tails closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. Images of rotting corpses and mutilated bodies haunted his thoughts. The sound of tortured souls filled his ears and screams of Bloody Mary kept him awake throughout the entire night.

It was only a nightmare, but to him, it seemed real.

**(Ummmm……..did you like it? I know you are just going to LOVE all of my spelling mistakes and bad grammar to death. You will also find a salad bar to your right in which you can find various vegetables with which you may chuck at me as hard as you can. (I recommend using the salad dressings). Don't forget to murder your waitress! -)**


End file.
